Foxy
| jva=Bin Shimada| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Foxy the Silver Fox (銀ギツネのフォクシー Gin-gitsune no Fokushī) is the captain of the Foxy Pirates. Appearance Foxy is stout man with skinny arms and legs. He has almost cleft lip-like mouth and an unique hairstyle. His nose is also colored red. With these characteristics, they make him look like a fox. Foxy typically wears yellow orange suspenders and a coat. His coat is colored purple in the anime, while it is colored silver in the manga and other manga related media.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Foxy's intended colors by Oda are shown. Personality Foxy is a cheater and trickster, who participates in the Davy Back Fight, a contest between pirate crews where the winning team can steal crew members from the losing team. Most members of Foxy's crew joined him because he won them in this contest. However, they seem to be genuinely enthusiastic about being in the Foxy pirates, and wholeheartedly cheer on their crewmates and captain in the Davy Back Fight. Though he acts supremely confident most of the time and seems quite fond of himself, Foxy is extremely sensitive to insults or criticism. Any offensive words from others cause him to instantly become depressed, and he usually ends up losing his footing and falling to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms, while a black cloud suddenly appears over his head. Luckily for Foxy, all it takes is a few kind words from anybody to perk him up again. In the anime, Nami and Usopp used this weakness to their advantage by alternately hurling insults and compliments at Foxy non-stop, leaving him emotionally (as well as physically) paralyzed and unable to help his team during the roller race. Abilities and Powers Foxy is a cunning character who uses his Devil Fruit powers as well as various other tricks to aid in him cheating. He also seems to have an extraordinary sense of time, even when he had slowed down multiple cannonballs he still knew exactly when each and everyone of them was going to regain fullspeed. Devil Fruit Foxy ate the Devil Fruit Noro Noro no Mi (ノロノロの実 Slow Slow) which allows him to fire microscopic particles as beams of light that can slow down his enemies or other objects for 30 seconds (he demonstrates this by slowing down a cannon ball fired at him... only to get hit by the cannonball anyway when he was gloating over its power for too long). When he cheats, he frequently uses these powers to increase the impact of his attacks or stop his opponents in their tracks. Luffy manages to beat this power by using a shard from a mirror he found on Foxy's ship, reflecting the Noroma photons back at him, then delivering a final blow with a 30 second delay. When Foxy uses his Noro Noro no Mi powers, he always holds his hands in the same position: his thumb, ring and middle fingers are pressed together while his other two fingers are pointing upwards. This gesture resembles the typical Japanese way of representing a fox with one's hands. Other Aside from his Devil Fruit powers, Foxy uses various other tricks that aren't dependent on his powers. These range from disguises to using equipment that would otherwise be considered cheating in normal standards. The following are named techniques of Foxy that don't use his Devil Fruit powers: *'Foxy Upgrade': Realizing that Luffy cannot be seriously injured by normal punches, Foxy places blue spiked glove covers on his boxing gloves. The sharp points allow him to do more damage. *'Foxy Shichihenge (Foxy Seven-Change Disguise)': Foxy disguises himself in costumes to trick his opponent so that he can set up a sneak attack. Though he believes them to be brilliant, the disguises are so poor that only a complete moron (i.e. Luffy) would be fooled by them. *'Foxy Counter Blow': Foxy slips a bear trap shaped like a fox's head on the end of his boxing glove and punches his opponent with it. *'Overhead throw of revenge': a technique used by Foxy on Luffy when he lost the captain fight, basically he just flips the opponent over his back and smashes him into the ground... only to wind up smashing himself into the ground as Luffy's limbs are rubber Apart from his regular tricks, Foxy possesses a giant mechanical punching machine called the Gorilla Puncher #13 which he can pilot to use against his opponent in the Combat portion of the Davy Back Fight. The machine's punches are capable of being set on fire and are supposedly even capable of burning sea monsters. The following are named techniques that Foxy uses with this giant robot: *'Noro Marble Coach Devil': Foxy traps his opponent in a chamber with the Gorilla Puncher coming towards them. At the same time, he reflects his beams all over the chamber using its mirrored back wall and Mirror Racket. Even if his opponent manages to dodge all of the beams and punches, unless they think quickly they'll be eventually crushed against the back wall by the Gorilla Puncher. Luffy was able to counter this technique by smashing the mirror wall with his fists and escaped *'Gorilla Puncher Golden Hit': Foxy punches his opponent with all of the Gorilla Puncher's flaming fists at once. This technique was powerful enough that it almost knocked Luffy out. History Davy Back Fight with the Straw Hats Challenging the Straw Hats and Donut Race After acquiring some crewmembers from the Fanged Toad Pirates on Longring Longland, Foxy decided to set his sights on some new prey, the Straw Hat pirates. Finding their captain and others interacting with Tonjit, a native of the island, Foxy decided to catch their attention by shooting the old man's horse. Having caught their attention, Foxy and his two associates, Hamburg and Porche, introduced themselves to the Straw Hats and revealed their true intentions. Explaining that he wanted to challenge the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, Foxy goaded Luffy into accepting. Though Luffy hurt his pride several times in the discussion, Foxy succeeded in getting Luffy to accept his challenge.One Piece Manga - Chapter 304 and 306, The spoils and ramifications of Foxy's Davy Back Fight before the Straw Hats are seen.One Piece Manga - Chapter 305-306, Foxy challenges Luffy and his crew to a Davy Back Fight. After the opening ceremony of the Davy Back Fight wherein Foxy paid his respects to Davy Jones, the captain slyly eyed on which Straw Hat he would like to take for his own. As the first game of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race, started, Foxy and the rest of his crew prepared to exploit the loop holes of the game. While his crew did what they can, Foxy accompanied with Hamburg decided to try to slow down the Straw Hats' racers with some tricks of theirs. Though the most of Foxy's tricks were rather useless against the Straw Hats, Foxy was able to slow them down with his Noro Noro powers at the last minute thus allowing his racers to win.One Piece Manga - Chapter 308, Foxy uses some tricks and his Noro Noro powers to cheat in the Donut Race. Groggy Ring and almost becoming a Straw Hat With the first game won, Foxy explained his powers to the astonished Straw Hats and later took Tony Tony Chopper for his crew, the purpose of the latter was to give the Straw Hats a handicap in the next Davy Back Fight game as the reindeer doctor was a participant. Seeing the disability he gave Straw Hats in the next game by taking away one of their members, Foxy decided to not use his powers during the second game, the Groggy Ring with two of the Straw Hats with three of the biggest members of his crew, the Groggy Monsters. Though he decided on this, Foxy and the rest of his crew were surprised to find out that despite their handicap, the Straw Hats' players were able to hold their own against the Groggy Monsters. As the game went on with the Straw Hats' players coming back despite the abuse they were taking, Foxy decided to settle things once and for all by ordering a Monster Burger from the Groggy Monster. The odd request of which was an order for the Groggy Monsters to use their deadliest technique against the Straw Hats' players. Despite this however, the Straw Hats' players defeated the Groggy Monsters much to Foxy's surprise.One Piece Manga - Chapter 309, Foxy takes Chopper after winning the Donut Race.One Piece Manga - Chapter 310-311, Foxy is shocked at how Zoro and Sanji were able to handle against the Groggy Monsters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 312, Foxy orders the Groggy Monsters for Monster Burger but is shocked instead at seeing them defeated. With the second game lost to the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew faced the consequences of either the Straw Hats regaining Chopper or having one of their taken from them. As Luffy was deciding, they learned a sly suggestion from the navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami, to choose Foxy. Since Foxy was the participant of the next and final game, not only would the Straw Hats would gain an instant win but they won't have to participate anymore in the Davy Back Fight. Hearing such an underhanded strategy, Foxy and his crew taunted the Straw Hats at thinking up such a trick even though they themselves also did such a thing in the previous game. Though their taunting convinced the Straw Hats a bit to not go through with such a strategy, they ultimately decided not to as they didn't want a weirdo like Foxy in their crew. So with Foxy's feelings hurt instead, Luffy instead choose to get Chopper back. Though the Straw Hats choose to take Chopper back, Foxy decided to pay back for the humiliation in the final game of the Davy Back, Combat. Combat and Afterwards After the location of the last event of Davy Back Fight, Combat, was "conveniently" chosen to be his ship, the Sexy Foxy, Foxy prepared himself to fight against Luffy. After some pre-battle formalities between the two, the match between Foxy and Luffy began. With the battle taking placing on his ship, Foxy exploited all the tools and tricks he had on board against Luffy. The battle raged on and took both Foxy and Luffy all over the Sexy Foxy, from on top to below deck. Eventually, the battle wore both fighters as it continued. At the climax of the battle with both fighters pushed to the limit, Foxy tried to use one last Noro Noro Beam on Luffy. Unfortunately, just as he fired, Luffy reflected Foxy's own beam back at him using a mirror shard he picked up during the battle. Completely unable to move fast enough due to the effects of his own Devil Fruit powers, Foxy was unable to avoid a devastating punch from Luffy. After the effects of the Noro Noro Beam wore off, Foxy took the brunt of the attack, multiplied by a huge amount, and was catapulted off his ship. Having fallen into the water and out of the bounds of the match, Foxy lost his first battle after 920 straight victories. Though having fallen into the water and unable to swim, Foxy was fortunately saved by his crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 313, The final event of the Davy Back Fight, Combat, begins.One Piece Manga - Chapter 314-317, Foxy and Luffy's battle in the Sexy Foxy. In Combat, Luffy triumphs over Foxy. At first Luffy wanted to choose someone from Foxy's crews to fill in the shipwright role but then decided to choose the flag. Anime and Manga Differences While the anime depicted Foxy's coat as purple, in the 2007 Calendar, Oda showed that Foxy's coat intended to colored silver as per Foxy's epithet. The calendar showed what Foxy's coat was meant to be colored but unfortunately showed an incorrect coloring of Foxy's nose contrasting how it was colored in the cover of Volume 33 of the manga. In the anime, the entire Davy Back Fight was changed, among these were some of Foxy's actions. In the anime, in the second round after Sanji and Zoro win, Luffy picks a horse that Foxy had stolen which is given to the horses original owner, leaving Chopper with Foxy. In the final round of the game, Luffy wins again, and reclaims Chopper. Unfortunately, Luffy stupidly accepts another round of games, and barely loses the first two matches, along with Chopper and Nico Robin, respectively. In desperation, Nami makes a deal with Foxy that who ever wins would take 500 people from the other captain's team. While the Straw Hats do not have nearly enough people, the deal allows Foxy to claim the Straw Hats' children and all descendants as his crewmate until he has enough people (which has Sanji wondering what his child would look like with fantasy's on having a child with Nami). In the final game, a duel between captains, Monkey D. Luffy wins and takes Foxy's pirate flag, along with Chopper, Robin, and 497 of Foxy's 499 subordinates, which he accepts, then dismisses. When he realizes that the Foxy logo is on the Foxy pirate ship's sail as well, Luffy offers to make them a new logo. The crews part without hard feelings, despite the crudity of Luffy's artwork. Later in the One Piece series, in an anime only filler arc, The Straw Hats meet up with Foxy again. Luffy saves Foxy, and the two subordinates that were not taken from Foxy, Hamburg and Porche. Foxy's old boat has been taken over by other pirates that Foxy originally won in an earlier Davy Back Fight. Luffy takes the ship back for Foxy, but then Foxy decides to get revenge on the Straw Hat crew. The Straw Hats easily defeat Foxy, but allows him to retain his dignity, but most likely will still follow Luffy to One Piece. Merchandise He was featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia * Foxy's fight record is 920 wins 1 loss (against Luffy). * Foxy was in the Japanese version of One Piece Grand Battle Rush!, however he was one of 4 characters that was cut from the English version of the game. The Davy Back Games were turned into mini-games with Usopp and the Veggie pirates as the challengers instead, although his crew are still seen in the background of the mini-games. *Foxy was the first villain to ever been saved by Luffy (anime only). *Foxy seems to be given distinct laugh. Foxy follows this tradition with a "Feh" (i.e. Fuehfehfehfeh!). *In a recent character popularity poll, Foxy was voted the 95th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 219, Results 51-99 * Foxy and his Noro Noro Beam where mentioned by Luffy when Pirate Empress Boa Hancock fires her Mero Mero Merrow at Luffy who at first thought it was Noro Noro. * Foxy is show in the We Are remix opening 9, it is odd since he is shown in the background while the Straw Hats run by with their past friends and relatives while Foxy is a villan. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Martial Artists Category:Foxy Pirates